


That wasn't very nice of you

by averageshippingcultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't even like nachos what, I wrote this from a lack of nachos, Just read the fucking story, M/M, Mother I'm not sorry, Okay there are no proper tags, This is a bunch of bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageshippingcultist/pseuds/averageshippingcultist
Summary: Mother please don't disown meDISCLAIMER: I own nothing exept the idea for this story. Shingeki no Kyojin  belongs to Hajime Isayama and all credit goes to him. This is purely fan fiction and in no way do I seek financial gain or profit from this.





	That wasn't very nice of you

**Author's Note:**

> Sit back and enjoy the ride and please buy me nachos even though I don't like them

Levi walked into Eren's cell and found him turning into a titan and then killed him. "Yippie Eren is dead now everything is sunshiny and good good good" then he walked out and tapped his heels together and went to Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me nachos. Please


End file.
